


We Need A Four Person Team Name

by Polaris676 (orphan_account)



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Short Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 12:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13524696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Polaris676
Summary: Katya Rasputin, Peyton Ramirez, SJ Storm, and John Allerdyce are four badasses that desperately need a team name.





	We Need A Four Person Team Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SwifteForeverAndAlways](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwifteForeverAndAlways/gifts).



"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!!!!" Katya "Katana" Rasputin shouted running from the HYDRA agents running after her. "Dammit Peyton!!! You and that fucking trigger finger!!" SJ Storm shouted. "Sorry!!!"

"Anyways, we need a team name!" SJ shouted. "Uh.....WHY?!"

"Because my daughter's in the Young Avengers and my parents are part of the Fantastic Five, I'm the only one of the family that's not in a team name having team!"

"SJ, that's kinda dumb"

"Too bad we're doing it" "CAN WE DO IT WHEN WE'RE NOT BEING CHASED BY HYDRA AGENTS?!" Peyton shouted shooting behind him, hitting a Hydra agent every time. 

"Fantastic Four?" SJ suggested shooting ice. "Too obvious" Katana said shooting lighting behind her. "How about The Mutant Goddess and The Three Average Mutants?" 

"Please be joking" Peyton said. "Duh" SJ sassed. Pyro shot fire at Hydra and suggested "How about the four person team?" 

"John, that's somehow worse"

"Was meant to be" 

Katana shadow-traveled and took out several HYDRA agents while Peyton shot at them more.

"How about-" "SJ, how about we don't have a team name because we don't need one?" Katana said to her distant cousin, though smiling. 

"Yeah you're right" SJ laughed.


End file.
